


Lights Out

by starhawk2005



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Because I have a dirty mind, this is how I would’ve wanted the ‘lights out’ scene in Jackman’s flat to have occurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Hyde or Katherine….well, we saw what happened to Hyde’s last ‘owners’.  
> Beta: Considering I am a Canadian author writing for a British fandom for the first time, I am indebted to byrons_brain for checking to see if the dialogue and such was ‘British’ enough.  
> Dedicated to soniced_up. She knows why. ;)

She finds the letter in the lockbox, squinting at it in the beam of the flashlight. Thank God. Now she can pack everything away, replace his key around his neck, and turn the lights and cameras back on as if nothing happened. Dr. Jackman shouldn’t wake up from the dose she gave him, not for awhile longer, but better to be safe than sorry.

The phone rings. “You win,” she says. “I believe you. Your letter was in the box.”

Nothing but silence on the line. Katherine frowns to herself. “Did you hear me? I believe you.”

“Hello, Katherine,” whispers a voice. A _male_ voice.

Hyde.

Katherine drops the letter. Oh God. He’s here. In the dark. Locked in with her.

In the dark.

 _Lights out, you’re_ dinner, he’d said. __

“Mr. Hyde?” she asks, trying to stay calm. She picks up the flashlight, moves to the doorway.

The chair is empty.

“Jackman’s in bed now. Hyde is awake. And you’re dead now,” purrs the voice over the phone. The tones are like those of a lover.

She fights to control her fear, tries to ignore his threats as she searches the flat frantically for the keys. It’s no use, he’s two steps ahead of her.

There’s no way out, she realizes.

“Well, looky here, Katherine! Everything you need for the perfect night in: A beautiful woman, a locked door….and soundproofing.” She shudders, tries not to gasp her fear into the phone for him to hear.

“You won’t hurt me!” She bluffs.

“I’ll eat you!” He snarls.

He can’t, there has to be some way to stop him- “You know the rules, you hurt me, you hurt _anyone_ , he turns himself in,” she reminds him, desperately.

“You turned off the cameras,” he responds accusingly.

“Anything happens to me, you think he won’t know it’s you? You think he won’t guess?” Of course, that will be small consolation if Hyde kills her…and she knows it.

He does, too, damn him. “ _You’re_ guessing,” he taunts.

“I know how he thinks,” she insists, but she’s already losing hope that she can talk Hyde out of this.

“I _am_ how he thinks!” he yells into the phone.

“Then you have a problem, because you like me!” She says. He does, she knows it. How many times has Hyde undressed her with his eyes? More times than she cares to count-

“Bet your life?” he hisses back at her.

That’s when the idea comes to her. He _does_ like her. He’s obviously attracted to her. Can she _use_ that, somehow?

It’s a long shot, but is there really anything else she can do? She has only two cards left to play, this or admitting to Hyde why she’s really here, and who really sent her. She doesn’t want to admit to the second, not if she can avoid it. He might ‘love a girl with secrets’, but maybe this secret is one that’ll definitely convince him to kill her.

No, it’s better to appeal to his appetites. He’s already proven he can’t resist his baser instincts.

She makes her way back to the bedroom, trying to stay calm, to slow her breathing. She’s tense, expecting him to fall on her from the shadows at any second, but there’s still no sign of him except for his breathing over the line.

Keys suddenly hit the floor with a loud rattle in the middle of the hall in front of her, but she doesn’t take the bait.

He’s toying with her. Well, he’s not the only one who is laying traps.

Time to start laying _this_ one. He’s not in the bedroom – yet – so she puts the flashlight down on the bed, making sure the beam falls onto herself. “And here I thought you _wanted_ to be locked in with me, Mr. Hyde.”

There’s a long pause. “What?” he laughs darkly.

“You asked me if I ‘bet my life’? I bet I have something you want even _more_.” Her hands are shaking, but she forces them to steady.

She starts unzipping the back of her dress.

“And what might that be, Mary Poppins?” His voice sounds closer, no longer over the phone, she thinks, but she doesn’t pause, just continues until her dress is on the floor and she’s standing there only in her black panties, pantyhose, and boots. No brassiere, she didn’t bother with one this morning. The room is chilly, and her nipples stiffen. She feels even more naked – if that were possible - because of it.

She has a sudden unwelcome memory of likening him to a hard-on – “usually disappointing” – and she clenches her fists at herself, at her own stupidity. Taunting a psychopath like that? He’d been drunk, but she’s sure he still remembers her insult.

“What are you doing?” he whispers. He’s standing in the bedroom doorway, silhouetted in the faint light coming into the hallway from the open windows. Katherine tries harder to relax. She can tell he’s confused. Usually he’s the hunter, the stalker, the seducer. She’s supposed to be the prey, and she practically _feels_ him wondering why she isn’t acting like it.

“You said you’d ‘eat’ me,” she says, as calmly as she’s able. If he can smell a lie, he can surely smell fear just as skillfully, and she knows her fear in this instance would be like showing red to a bull. “Let’s just say you gave me _ideas_.”

The strange thing? That’s the plain _truth_. Yes, privately she might admit that she has a soft spot for Dr. Jackman, but not only him. Hyde can be frightening, other times almost annoyingly childlike, but he _is_ attractive in his own dark way.

The truth is, she _has_ wondered what it might be like to bed the beast. More than once, God help her.

He glides into the room. He’s beyond the flashlight’s beam and she can’t see his face, but she’s sure he can see her. See _everything_. Her breathing speeds up again, and she wonders if he’ll take the bait.

Hyde moves even closer, coming right to the edge of the pool of light from her flashlight. Close enough that she can now see his face, and she realizes he _is_ confused, surprised. Black eyes, deeper black than the shadows crowded close around them, look her up and down, then linger on her exposed breasts, but he’s not smiling.

He tilts his head, obviously considering. “Some kind of trick, Mary Poppins?”

Yes, of course it is. A trick, to keep him from killing – _eating_ – her. But she can’t lie, he’ll know, so she clamps down on her anxiety and plays by his rules. “Thought you loved a girl with secrets, Mr. Hyde.”

“Oh, I _do_ ,” he acquiesces, that feral, insane grin making an appearance for the first time. It makes her shake a little harder, that look, but is she aroused, also?

Yes, and she wonders if he can _smell_ that, too. The thought makes her weak at the knees, and she’s not sure if it’s entirely fear any more.

“Then don’t ask me that question, Mr. Hyde,” she says boldly, steeling herself and taking a step towards him, kicking her crumpled dress out of the way.

His eyes widen and glitter, moving slowly up and down her body again.

“What, you don’t want some ‘assurances’ this time, Katherine?” he asks, a new roughened edge to his voice. He shifts forward another step, but absently, like he’s not aware of what he’s doing. He’s intrigued, but she thinks he needs more ‘inducement’.

Approaching him, taking matters into her own hands, that’s better anyways, because she doesn’t want to talk any more. Talking to Hyde is itself dangerous. She could slip up and lie, and he might take that as an excuse to harm her. Maybe.

It only takes another small step or two, and then she’s standing right in front of him, close enough that she can feel his shirt – Dr. Jackman’s shirt - brushing against the tips of her breasts every time she inhales. He’s tall, taller than her, taller even than Dr. Jackman.

She lifts her hands, then curls them into his purple shirt, “Stop talking and kiss me already,” she commands him.

For a moment he does nothing, just stares into her face with those _eyes_ , and her heart pounds at a frenetic pace. Will he kiss her…or will he sink his teeth into her flesh and tear into instead?

A slow, evil grin crosses his face. “Mmmm, you’re _scared_. Love that.” Then he leans down and kisses her.

He’s not subtle, or restrained. His tongue pushes roughly into her mouth and his teeth jar against hers.

Strangely, his passion only encourages her. Her hands leave his shirtfront and tangle tightly in the black coils of his hair, and she presses herself against him, encouraged to discover he is aroused, most definitely.

He’s making a noise, a kind of purring growl, even as his tongue is sliding possessively through her mouth, and his arms wind themselves around her. But it’s not entirely welcome; he’s too strong, he’s squeezing her too hard, and it’s getting difficult to take in air. She endures it as long as she can, then gasps and tears her mouth from his. “Too much,” she wheezes, shoving at his chest, “Can’t _breathe_.” In the back of her mind, she wonders if this is intentional, that he intends to crush or suffocate her and kill her this way, instead of _eating_ her as he originally threatened.

“Whoops! Sorry, Katherine. Don’t know my own strength.” There’s a mocking edge to his voice, and for a moment she thinks he won’t let her go, that he does indeed intend to smother her against his body, to break her.

But he does, and the air comes back into her lungs, a sweet rush of it. He’s suddenly in motion, almost too quick for her to follow. He shoves the lockbox and the scattered papers off the bed with a loud thump, heedless of the contents falling everywhere. The coverlets follow, her flashlight toppling to the floor, and Katherine finds herself abruptly on her back on the bed, Hyde’s weight on top of her and pressing her down.

He kisses her again, over and over, deep wet kisses that seem to go on and on and on. It’s a surprise to her, because she rather thought he’d want to get this over with quickly. So many men she’s dated have cared little about foreplay.

Maybe Hyde won’t be ‘usually disappointing’ after all.

Just when she starts to relax, however, thinking her ploy has worked, he gets rougher. Hot, fiendishly strong hands pin her wrists to the bed, and sharp teeth gnaw at her jawline, then move lower to nip at her throat. It’s not enough to hurt, not even enough, really, to leave marks on her pale skin, but it’s enough to shock her out of her complacency. Even tamed, he’s still _dangerous_.

And she may be deluding herself that she’s tamed him at all.

His fingers curl suddenly around her ear. She’s forgotten completely about the earpiece of her phone.

“Won’t be needing this,” he comments, flinging it away. He lowers his mouth to her throat again, whispering against her skin. “You won’t be calling for help, will you, Mary Poppins?”

He doesn’t give her a chance to answer – and she’s glad for that - before his searing lips slip down, lower and lower, wrapping themselves around one of her nipples. He sucks hard, and she moans and presses her hips up against him. His hand curls around her other breast, a little more gently, and he rolls her other nipple between his fingers, and she doesn’t want to think about how _wet_ she is.

Christ, he’s good… she supposes he’s had lots of practice at this.

The sensation changes as his teeth squeeze and nip, but it’s like his earlier nips; teetering on the edge between pleasure and pain, increasing her arousal still further, but not enough to really _hurt_. Just enough to remind her who and what she’s in bed with. She groans and tangles her fingers into his thick hair once again.

He’s looking up at her, depthless black eyes consuming her, even as he continues to inflict the delicious torment. He finally lets her nipple out of his greedy mouth with a pop. “I did say I’d _eat_ you, yes?” He makes a growling noise deep in his chest, and frankly it scares her more than a little.

He’s not actually going to….cannibalize her?

Hyde’s off the bed, absently tearing off his jacket and shirt. He’s hairier than Jackman, from the little Katherine has glimpsed of Dr. Jackman’s arms and the base of his neck, and Hyde’s body is also leaner and harder. Younger and stronger, too.

Naked to the waist, Hyde leans over her and yanks off her boots, then he’s back on the bed, sliding his body between her thighs, forcing them apart. Her hands feel cold, and she’s aware she’s shaking. She finds herself unable to read those eyes, that face, and when he grins ferally at her once more, her heart stutters in her chest. He inhales deeply, and she’s sure he can scent her sudden terror.

Unexpectedly, he frowns. “Oh, take a joke, can’t you?” he complains. There’s the purr of fabric parting, as he rips her pantyhose slowly off her body, and then her panties. Even so, she jerks in reaction as his heated lips make contact.

It becomes hard to concentrate on anything else. She’s twisting, groaning, bucking up into him as his tongue invades her, ravenous mouth tasting her everywhere, discovering every inch of sensitive skin. Her hair has already come out of its pins, and it’s sticking to her sweaty skin. She can’t help herself, her hands tangle in his midnight hair again, and he stops for a moment, grinning smugly up at her. He licks his lips slowly, lasciviously, staring at her all the while. Ever the predator, except it seems he’s not after her life.

Not at the moment, anyway.

His limber tongue finds her clit, snaking firmly along it, and it’s hard to remember that he’s dangerous, that she’s doing this as much out of fear for her life as curiosity about what the devil is like as a bedmate.

She can feel her orgasm fast approaching, bearing down on her like a freight train. He’s making noises to rival hers, noises that would probably scare her senseless if she wasn’t right in the midst of this. His teeth are hard and sharp around her clit – though still only a tease - while his fingers push almost too roughly inside her. Soon it’s all enough to make her forget everything, to make her fall right over the edge into the abyss of pleasure.

Coming down from her high, Katherine feels him pull away. She’s leaden, nearly paralyzed by the aftermath of her climax, and she knows she’s far too vulnerable like this. Her eyelids feel like they weigh ten stone each, but she forces them to open, almost convinced she’s going to see Hyde standing over her with a murderous grin, lips still wet with her….and holding a long, very sharp, knife.

He’s on his feet, yes, but he’s not doing anything more threatening than removing the last of his – Jackman’s - clothing. He flings them away with a flourish, and then rummages in a side table, muttering almost inaudibly about “fucking ‘ _arrangements_ ’.” She watches, taking in the sight of him completely naked. Muscular legs, darkly coiled hair at his loins and a rather impressive erection….He’s quite _beautiful_ , in fact. In the same way as a dangerous and unpredictable animal can be beautiful. It takes some effort, but as he continues to search, she finally remembers the deal Hyde and Dr. Jackman struck, and the numbered condoms that are the result.

Hyde finds the prophylactics he’s looking for and gets back on the bed. Not ungently, he rolls her over onto her stomach. “Nothing personal, but I hope you don’t have any plans for tomorrow that involve walking straight,” he purrs directly into her ear. Powerful hands seize her hips almost hard enough to bruise, pulling her up onto her hands and knees.

“Shut up and fuck me, Hyde,” she snaps, surprising herself. Surprising _him_ too, judging by how he goes still and silent for a few long seconds. But it’s true, she’s had enough with the threats and the teases, it’s time for him to put up or shut up.

“Yes, ma’am, thank you, ma’am,” he says in an American accent, and she imagines him saluting her behind her back. Actually, knowing Hyde and his penchant for dramatics, he’s probably doing exactly that.

He shoves inside her suddenly, hard and deep, and she digs her nails into the mattress and moans. But she has to bite her lip, hard, as the words that want to come to her lips are “Oh, _Tom_.”

She chokes them back. Hyde would kill her for sure.

The pace he’s setting is fast and rough, sensation spiraling hotly inside her. The room echoes with the sounds of their ragged breaths, and she pushes back against him, wanting even more.

Strong fingers wind themselves into her sweaty hair, pulling her head back. His lips are at her ear again, hot heavy breath falling onto her skin. “So tell me, Katherine. Are you finding this ‘usually disappointing’?” He punctuates his question with another hard thrust inside her, then stops dead. He’s _waiting_.

She quails, reminded again of how she insulted him before. She wonders if this still might end badly – _very_ badly – for her.

At least she doesn’t have to worry about him smelling a lie this time. “No,” she gasps, pushing impatiently back against him, trying to spur him on. “Not disappointing-“ She pauses to take a deep breath, considers. “Not unless you _stop_.”

Mocking laughter in her ear, but he’s let go of her hair, and his thrusts pick up the tempo again. His hands reach around her, palms cradling her aching nipples, and she moans louder.

“Knew you wanted me,” he gloats. “You thought you wanted boring old Tom, but it was always _me_. Wasn’t it?”

She doesn’t know how to answer that, in all truth, so she just stays silent. Except for the gasps and moans.

He gets it. He’s deadly _and_ smart, damn him. “Greedy little Katherine. Wanting us both? For shame. Besides, I’m better at this than him. Just ask _Mrs_. Jackman.”

All of a sudden, she feels guilty. Yes, she’ll admit to being attracted to Dr. Jackman, to _liking_ him, but she would never have slept with a married man. But now that she’s doing this with Hyde, is that the same as sleeping with Dr. Jackman? They’re separate people, but it’s the same body, mostly-

“Ooops, you’re getting distracted,” he rasps. “That won’t do, Katherine.” One of his hands slides down her belly and between her legs. She loses her train of self-recriminating thought completely as he starts to massage her swollen clit.

“There, isn’t that better?” he soothes, but there’s something devilish in his tone. Like he knows exactly what she’s thinking and he doesn’t want her to examine it too closely.

It doesn’t matter, because she doesn’t care any more. She just cares about milking all the pleasure she can from the experience. If she’s going to feel guilty about this later, she may as well get the full value right now.

Hyde manages to push her over the edge into another orgasm, mere moments before he growls like the lions he’s always talking about, and spills himself inside her.

For a moment only he’s lying on top of her, his heaviness crushing her into the mattress, and then he rolls away.

Katherine lays there unmoving, limp and sated, but now that it’s all done, she’s free to think about things she’d rather not think about. Like the guilt. Like the fact that Hyde can still change his mind and hurt her, maybe even kill her. The man has no sense of honour or love, after all.

She feels him moving beside her, and she tries not to stiffen as his damp, warm hand brushes down her spine. He gives her buttocks a squeeze, then gets off the bed.

“We won’t be telling Daddy about this, now will we, Mary Poppins?” She doesn’t answer, as it’s obvious she won’t breathe a word. There’s a Mrs. Jackman and two small children in the picture, after all. And Hyde, whatever he is, is _not_ Tom Jackman.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to shower. Won’t do to have Jackman smelling like _you_ when he wakes up.” He leers at her evilly, then swaggers out of the room.

A second later, he pokes his head back around the door, sniggering. “Guess I got to _do_ you after all, didn’t I, Katherine?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. She hears his footsteps going away down the hallway.

She’s still shaking in reaction when she finally gets up and pulls her clothes back on (except for her destroyed knickers and pantyhose, of course). It seems she’s won, he’s going to let her walk out of here alive.

But she still has work to do, setting the bed and the lockbox back to rights, giving Hyde the key to put around his neck again. She also still has to turn the cameras back on, and then she’ll have to try to come up with some excuse for why the GPS will register Hyde as being on the premises all night.

Well, she’ll just have to tell Dr. Jackman that Hyde was watching his Disney favourites again…and that there’d been some kind of glitch with the cameras. Or maybe that Hyde requested some privacy and that’s why the cameras and audio recorder haven’t registered anything. She’d told Dr. Jackman earlier that Hyde is ‘entitled to a private life’, after all, so maybe that will work.

She hopes it’ll be enough to convince him. Unlike Hyde, thankfully, Dr. Jackman can’t tell ( _smell_ ) lies that easily.

The sound of water running and Hyde singing songs from The Lion King at the top of his lungs in the shower reminds her that things are unlikely to be done with Hyde, either. Now that he’s had her once, will he lose interest? It may make working with him actually easier, without the constant flirting and lecherous, creepy looks.

But the opposite could also happen, of course. Hyde might want to do this again. She’s unsure how she feels about that.

Well, she’ll deal with it when it happens.

She breathes deeply, steadying herself. Because in the end, despite all these complications, she much prefers this to being _dinner_ for Hyde.


End file.
